Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $13\dfrac{3}{9}+2\dfrac{2}{9} = {?}$
Answer: Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {13} + {\dfrac{3}{9}} + {2} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {13} + {2} + {\dfrac{3}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Add the whole numbers: $=15 + {\dfrac{3}{9}} + {\dfrac{2}{9}}$ Add the fractions: $= 15+\dfrac{5}{9}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 15\dfrac{5}{9}$